Honeymoon Avenue Drarry style
by sweetandsnowy
Summary: Harry contemplates on his relationship with Draco throughout the years :set in 7'th year Voldemort died in Godric's hallow set in Harry's P.O.V


**Warnings:mild slash,possible lemon**

**Copyrights:I do not own Harry Potter or Honeymoon Avenue **

**Set in 5'th year set in Harry's P.O.V Voldemort died when Harry was one  
**

* * *

**_I looked in my rear view mirror and_**  
**_It seemed to make a lot more sense_**  
**_Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us_**

Harry and Draco were together now for three month, they had a bunch of ups and downs during that time,"_sigh_" yes_ that_ time also known as their not together anymore they ended it they both just couldn't deal with the problems in their relationship.

**_I'm ready to make that turn_**  
**_Before we both crash and burn_**  
**_Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby_**

Harry was the one to make that turn to end it,because he wanted to be rational and didn't want their relationship to crash and burn and ultimately kill rivalry,friendship,or romance.

**_You know how to drive in rain_**  
**_You decided not to make a change_**  
**_Stuck in the same old lane_**  
**_Going the wrong way home_**

Draco didn't want it to end he thought we could make it past all of our problems,I gave a hallow laugh remembering Draco.

**_I feel like my heart is stuck_**  
**_In bumper to bumper_**  
**_Traffic, I'm under pressure_**  
**_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_**  
**_Let's just go back to the way it was_**

Harry thought his heart was stuck in traffic the way this was all playing out he was under pressure to make a decision the hard way _romance_ or the easy way_ rivalry_ he ultimately picked the latter.

**_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Baby, coastin' like crazy_**  
**_Can we get back to the way it was_**

when they were on Honeymoon Avenue they were just first years knowing nothing about romance just rivalry,a scream of fustration tore through my throat why couldn't every

thing be as simple as when they were first years that was _their_ Honeymoon Avenue.

**_Hey,_**  
**_What happened to the butterflies?_**  
**_Guess they encountered that stop sign_**  
**_And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light_**

Harry wondered when he realized he couldn't do this anymore, why did he make that desicion?Why was he so weak?

**_Hey,_**  
**_Right when I think that we found it,_**  
**_Well, that's when we start turning around_**  
**_You're saying, "Baby, don't worry,"_**  
**_But we're still going the wrong way,_ baby**

Harry thought that all the trials they faced were over that was a _big_ mistake on his end,Draco tried to reassure him that they could patch up and mend their problems I believed

it until now.**  
**

**_You know how to drive in rain, and_**  
**_You decided not to make a change_**  
**_Stuck in the same old lane_**  
**_Going the wrong way_ home**

Draco tried to shield me away from our problems but we both knew it wasn't that easy to make their problems disappear it just wasn't as simple as being in first year, it would

_never_ be that simple again

**_I feel like my heart is stuck_**  
**_In bumper to bumper_**  
**_Traffic, I'm under pressure_**  
**_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_**  
**_Let's just go back to the way it was_**

I wish i could just rip out my heart and let the pain go away,I contemplated on suicide but something stopped me, _Draco _stopped me even though we weren't together anymore_  
_

I guess i can't escape Draco, he wasn't my first love he was my _only_ love.

**_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Baby, coastin' like crazy_**  
**_Can we get back to the way it was_**

Hogwarts was truly a cruel place they expected us to be rivals but we weren't rivals we were _lovers_ even as first years there was a feeling we couldn't explain as first years we

looked forward to seeing each other and having quarrels every single day,I gave another hallow laugh, I guess we were lovers through spirt even as first years

**_They say only fools fall in love_**  
**_Well, they must've been talking about us_**  
**_And sometimes I feel like I've been here before_**  
**_I could be wrong, but I know I'm right_**  
**_We gon' be lost if we continue to fight_**  
**_Honey I know, yeah,_**  
**_We can find our way home_**

I remember the first time we kissed and realized we had feelings for each other,even though we ignored it until the end of fourth first time we kissed was when

Hermione punched Draco in third year I even remembered how i felt I was shocked,angry, and somehow hurt by Hermione, so i told Ron and Hermione i'd catch up with them

I apologized to Draco and healed his jaw, yes I know how to heal I want to be a Healer i never wanted to be an Auror, anyways while i was getting up to leave we locked eyes

_'and _god_ how i love those eyes'_ something just clicked and we somehow ended up with me in his lap kissing,well the rest is history and for another time,I wish i could find my

way back to Draco

**_I feel like my heart is stuck_**  
**_In bumper to bumper traffic_**  
**_I'm under pressure_**  
**_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_**  
**_Let's just go back to the way it was_**

A voice inside my head is telling me I can't have Draco the way that I want,I rarely even listen to that voice,thats when everything clicked I don't listen to that voice because

it only says negative things,so if someone says you can't do something their being negative,not being with Draco because of a few bumps in the road and what people say

shouldn't stop me from being with Draco!

**_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Baby, coastin' like crazy_**  
**_Can we get back to the way it was_**

I realized that you don't have to only have one Honeymoon Avenue,you can build a new one.I quickly run to the river where me and Draco meet up,and conveniently he was

there.I jumped into Draco's arms mumbling apologies, Draco just smiled

**_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Honeymoon Avenue_**  
**_Baby, coastin' like crazy_**  
**_Can we get back to the way it was_**

I took a chance by following my heart and it led me to the love of my life, and theres not one day i regret it, our Honeymoon Avenue may not be complete but its already started

* * *

**AU: Thank you for taking the time to read my fic I hope you liked it**

love:natalie


End file.
